Catching Canaries
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Why would Oliver chase after Dinah when he had his Sidekick? Maybe because she's gone. Chlollie


**AN: Hi, please read and review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville but I'm pretty sure I own this idea.**

The day Dinah died was more enraging than one would expect.

Bart was trying to compose himself out of his somber mood when he heard an onslaught of bitter tones that screamed their respective points of view. To Bart, The Team had been family and as expected family arguments are the harshest. He hesitated to go into inside Watchtower but it was best to see what was going on. The door was eased open and Bart slipped inside as quickly as he could. The sight he was greeted with was unwelcoming to say the least. The parental figures of The Team were vehemently shouting while the others milled nervously about. Wisely, none of them intervened or picked sides; knowing that the two blondes would easily tear them apart despite being completely human.

Chloelicious was being her usual spitfire self and arguing her point passionately while Bossman was trying to take charge as his position of leader. It was always hard to say who would win the rumble and it wasn't unusual to place bets in the form of patrol days. This time, however, was an empty void of emotion. Dinah had just been murdered a few hours ago and the wounds were still raw. Everyone missed the big sister figure that was almost as witty as Chloe. Bart could see the light that had been diminished from everyone's eyes. Bossman and his wife stopped shouting at each other and finally realized that they had an audience. Oliver turned and simply walked away. Chloe sighed at the retreating back of her husband.

"I'm sorry guys. You didn't have to see that."

"What was the problem this time?" AC's tone implied that it wasn't necessary for her to answer him but she did anyways. Although, she was incredibly reluctant about branching the subject, "It was about Dinah, sort of."

There was a disturbing silence that the boys refused to interrupt for fear of breaking the moment. Chloe had a very good habit of being honest but withholding information better than any stronghold. There was always reason and logic behind every single one of her actions and despite how unnerving it was at times it was admirable in a world that was distinctly gray in their opened eyes. Watchtower looked around at her teammates before therapeutically inhaling, "Dinah and I knew she was being tailed after her Gotham assignment. In fact, we had to change her name and address a fair few times. Still, we knew they'd get her eventually so we had a back-up plan if Black Canary ever died."

Their eyes stared blankly at her, intrigued as well as confused. But the shock that they received was piercing at the revelation her words brought, "I was going to go to Zatanna and have her turn me into Dinah."

The confusion of yells was quite evident in the area of outrage. None of them would trade Chloe up for the world and as much as they loved and respected Dinah they didn't want to let their Watchtower go. She silenced them with a pointed look and gulped audibly, "I don't particularly want to do this either guys but I don't have a choice."

"Why the hell not?" Bart's question was more of a protest.

Chloe snapped her attention to the impulsive young man she adored and gave a pained sighed, "I've seen the future, Bart, and I know that I'm not a part of it. Dinah is and she is important in the long run. She has a hand in helping a lot of heroes. So, I've put two and two together and I know the answer. As much as Oliver and you guys don't want to accept this it still remains my fate."

Heart-stricken, Victor proclaimed, "Just because a magical helmet says so doesn't mean you get the right to leave us!"

"Unfortunately, it's not in my hands. Today's my last day as Chloe Ann Sullivan Queen and I've come to say goodbye to all of you." Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall although they obscured her vision. Still enraged, they could already see and acknowledge their defeat. Chloe, apparently, refused to be anything less than an asset to the team even in the very end, "I still have some research files for you, Victor, about your computer half if you still want it. Bart, your new suit has come in and the shoes are much more endurable. I think that you'll be happy to know, AC, that he'll come, just be patient."

Shock registered on their faces at the fact that the all-knowing Watchtower, their Chloe, was still on top of her game even when her existence was going to disappear even more so than before. She turned around and gave a bittersweet smile, "Green Bean, stop sulking in the corner."

Oliver stepped out of the shadows. He could fool the others into thinking that he hadn't been crying but not his wife. Inside, he mourned her loss the most and would struggle to keep face until she wasn't his anymore. Grimly, he asked, "Have you told Lois and Clark?"

"Yes, we said our goodbyes already and they didn't seem any happier than you."

"What about the Wonder Twins, Conner, Emil, and J'onn?" Chloe could tell he was beginning to grasp at straws but she came prepared for her husband's last struggle. She nodded her head with that same bittersweet and understanding smile on her face, "Of course, I also said goodbye to Pete, Lana, my dad, Mrs. Kent, Perry, Courtney, Mia and my Isis kids. All that's left is for you to drop me off at Zatanna's."

His hurt feelings were evident in his eyes. He didn't want to let go of her, "I don't like this, Sidekick."

"No one ever likes goodbyes." Warmth radiated through her body down to her toes at her nickname for her. Slowly, caringly, he held her hands and was struck once more by how much wisdom and knowledge this woman had attained over the years. Some days, he was still in awe that she was his and he was hers, "This isn't a goodbye."

He rested her forehead his. She teased him a little, "Then what is this?"

"This is a business trip. I'll find a way for you to come home to me again. I promise." Touched, but still painfully realistic, Chloe gave an honest laugh that Oliver knew he'd miss. The laugh turned into a humorless giggle as she dragged him out of Watchtower and into the elevator, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't make a habit of it." He reassured her while simultaneously strengthening his resolve. The trip down was silent and so was the car ride. As they stood in front of Zatanna's magic shop, Oliver stared at her with a sudden realization, "How did you even convince Zee to do this for you?"

"I cashed in a favor or two." That brought another question, "What would Zatanna need a favor for?"

Chloe gave him a look that told him he was digging a fair bit too far but answered him regardless. Not without a bit of snarky sass, of course, "Parking tickets." Oliver gazed at her skeptically and she rolled her eyes, "Zatanna may have a bit of a temper and police don't really need a use for criminals that have a few… animalistic tendencies at first."

Oliver laughed and Chloe was happy to see this side of him before their happy—yet strange—little life comes to an end. Her blindingly bright eyes and smile were moments that Oliver took time to memorize before she wasn't his anymore. The walked inside and Zatanna greeted them with the same saunter she has kept up with for years. She hardly looked much older than when they first met. Never one to beat around the bush, Oliver queried, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"I am going to transplant Dinah's altered memories into her, suppress her own and change her appearance. By then, she'll probably faint from agony and we can safely put her into 'Carolyn Redmond's' apartment while she's asleep. Any questions?" Chloe shook her head since she already knew the plan but Oliver was slightly in shock, "Why have Dinah's memories been altered?"

"That's because we can't give her any link to me." Chloe stated. Although, it was strange to refer to her future self as someone different from her present self she supposed it wouldn't matter in a few minutes. Oliver was a bit angry, "So, you won't remember me or anyone else from the Team? God, Chloe do you have any idea how screwed over you've made all this? It's almost as if you're going to let J'onn wipe our minds after today!"

Chloe broke eye contact with him subtly and he realized that was exactly what she intended to do for them. This confirmation at his jab fueled his anger, "That's not fair; professor, and you should know that better than anyone."

Ashamed, she nodded in agreement at her lover, "I'm sorry, but it has to be done."

"No, it doesn't. I don't want to forget the one woman whom I will love for the rest of my life and afterwards. If all I have is a satellite that's been branded with your codename and a whole bunch of holes in my life I don't think my heart can take it." Angry and confused, it hurt Chloe to see him in this manner not when she was used to seeing a leader with a strong spirit and a witty tongue. So all she could think to do was kiss him. He kissed her back fiercely and just as passionate for he hated to be angry with her even for just a moment. She whispered to him when they broke apart, "It was never my intention to make _you_ forget, but, still, I have to give this back to you."

They panted in time with each other as she slipped something into his hand. Afraid, he clenched it for he knew what it was. Zatanna who had left some time in the commotion had come back with an armful of ingredients and a spell book. Oliver, determinedly stated, "Let's get this over with."

Zatanna nodded with solemnity as she began weaving intricate spells as incenses burned along with candles and it wasn't until Chloe was told to drink something that Oliver jumped out of his seat. She was screaming and writhing in pain yet Oliver knew not to disrupt the spell. The marks Zee had made all over Chloe's body were beginning to fade as the spell wore on and Oliver could quite literally see the changes happening right before his very eyes. When at least the incantation was over Dinah was sleeping peacefully on the ground.

Before Oliver could make a move to carry her Zatanna stopped him. Her eyes were still grave, "I'm sorry, but I need to warn you about a few things."

Oliver nodded for her to continue.

"One, we both knew that we couldn't change Chloe's eyes so Dinah's last memory is going to be me changing their color to throw off suspicion. Two, don't ever come to her dressed as Oliver Queen; she may know your secret identity but the spell is too fragile for the love you two share. Last and most importantly, don't kiss her. Ever. You can make her fall in love with you but don't kiss her if she does the disguise will melt away. All that hard work would've been for nothing." Then she winked and Oliver almost missed it, "Unless you find a Lazarus Pit. You'll never fulfill your promise. I hope you make it in time."

"Do you have any idea how strange it is for you to be straightforward?" He was amused yet appalled by her words and she shot him a contempt glance at his reaction. A click of her tongue revealed her disapproval, "Would you rather me speak in riddles? It isn't hard for me."

Ollie threw up his hands in a gesture of defeat. The sorceress relaxed her intimidating stance and left him without another word. He sighed before picking Dinah up and leaving to tuck her into her apartment. It was a strange feeling for the Emerald Archer to kiss the forehead of a woman who was his wife yet not his wife. Unconsciously, he reached inside his pocket to squeeze Chloe's ring for comfort. Another ring would soon be added to his necklace.

Days passed in a haze for him. The team referred to Watchtower as their future home base and it pained him to know that they didn't remember why it was called as such. John often gave him sympathetic glances and the hole Dinah had left as well was only evident to them. Sometimes, however, the Team would seem a little off as if they were depending on people that were nonexistent to their dynamic. Clark seemed the most awkwardly off.

"Shouldn't we have gotten the information already?" He tapped his foot impatiently as Victor worked away into a 33.1 database. Victor snorted, "Kent, chill, unless you've worked with a super hacker I am going really fast."

Anxiously, Clark paced until their mission was complete and he zoomed back to the Watchtower. Lois opened her arms to embrace him and the others watched them interact from the sidelines. The Boy Scout held her tight while his fiancé tried to soothe him, "I know. I know. I really miss her too."

"Who's 'she'?" Oliver queried already knowing the answer. Lois turned around slowly before answering, "My cousin, Chloe, I think you've met her before. Only two years out of high school when she disappeared. She was Clark's best friend and a whiz at computers"

"Any idea what happened to her?"

Lois swallowed, "She got captured by the Luthors, probably. No one has heard from her since."

Oliver shook his head understandingly. The other boys milled around sadly for they too mourned her loss since they had been acquainted with the petite blond. After that incident, Clark slowly seemed to become more and more determined and commanding as Oliver seemed to retreat into a shell that no one understood. Finally, when he was sure Clark was a good enough leader he spoke his last order to them, "I'm breaking up the Team."

Little exclaims of surprise and outrage resounded. Courtney sounded hurt as she spoke gingerly, "We've done so much good in this world why are you doing this?"

"Nearly all of 33.1 are destroyed. That was the purpose of the Team as soon as that purpose is fulfilled we're done." Oliver seemed very strict about this command. Hurt looks crossed their faces because they loved each other as family and they couldn't see why their leader wanted to break them apart. Clark stood up, "No, if that's why we're going our separate ways then we might as well find a new purpose."

Oliver sighed, "Have it your way. I'm going back to working alone after this is finished. Keep the satellite."

Weeks turned into months before they finished their goal and Oliver left them. He went home to Star City to find that Mia was still waiting for him. Slowly, they shared a smile, she let him in and he went directly upstairs. His son was sleeping, fitfully in his bedroom. Robbie was nearly three years old and was the greatest secret the Green Arrow and Watchtower ever shared. Their little boy was also the greatest adventure they were supposed to embark on together.

"Thanks, Mia." She nodded before retreating to her room. He still remembered months ago how he had to explain that 'Mommy' wasn't coming home for a while but she'd come back. Memories still stabbed him when he thought back.

Another month passed and the founding members of the Justice League were formed after a world crisis and not long afterwards more and more members were recruited. It wasn't until another global phenomenon was the archer asked to join by Batman who was formerly scouted by Chloe herself before everything spiraled down in Oliver's life. That was when he saw her.

While she was this curvaceous hero to every other guy, Oliver knew better. From the moment he saw her eyes he realized how dull the ache had become until this wound was ripped wide open simply by her sliding on her boots. From then on he strove to keep his promise.

He'd get his Watchtower back in his arms magic or no magic.

**AN: What did you think? Too terrible? I'M SORRY!**


End file.
